powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal (Jungle Pride)
Transformation Devices Cube Morpher : Still_zyuohchanger05.jpg|Zyuoh Changer (Open) DSZ-ZyuohChanger.jpg|Zyuoh Changer (Closed) ZyuohChangerRED.jpg|Zyuoh Changer (Transformation Side) Still_zyuohchanger03.jpg|Zyuoh Changer (Summoning Side) ZyuohChangerBLUE.jpg|Zyuoh Changer (Combination Side) Flash Morpher The Flash Morpher is the flashlight-based transformation and summoning device of the PredaRanger. Zyuoh_TheLight.jpeg|Flash Morpher Still_zyuoh-the-light04.jpg|Flash Morpher (Crocodile Side) Still_zyuoh-the-light03.jpg|Flash Morpher (Rhino Side) Still_zyuoh-the-light02.jpg|Flash Morpher (Wolf Side) Whale Blaster Whale Change Gun.jpg|Whale Blaster Whale Change Gun (Closed).jpg|Whale Blaster (Closed) Cube Morpher Final : Zyuoh_Changer_Final.jpg|Cube Morpher Final (Open) Zyuoh_Changer_Final_(Closed).jpg|Cube Morpher Final (Closed) Individual Weapons and Team Weapons Wing Saber The Wing Saber is the Red Eagle Ranger's personal weapon, a sword with a pixelated design whose blade can extend into a whip for distance attacks, grappling, or defense where it can fend powerful attacks like the Gunsbow. Its finishing move is the Wing Spin Slash where the Red Eagle Ranger wraps the extended blade around an opponent before pulling it back and slashing the opponent across their entire body. Bud Falco also has this weapon. Rod Blaster The Rod Blaster is the PredaRanger's personal weapon, which changes form depending on which form he's in. In his Rhino Mode, it becomes a fishing rod, its line functioning as a whip that can match the Wing Saber's own whip mode in strength and durability. In his Wolf Mode, it becomes a blaster to match his speed. In Croc Mode, it becomes a spear to take advantage of his increased strength. By winding it up three times, the PredaRanger can charge up the Rod Blaster's energy to perform one of two finisher attacks: *'Preda Strike': Used in Rod/Spear Mode. In Croc Mode, the PredaRanger delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of the Croc CubeZord which bites the opponent. *'Preda Burst': Used in Blaster Mode. In Wolf Mode, the PredaRanger shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of the Wolf CubeZord. Zyuoh_TheGunRod_(Gun).jpeg|Rod Blaster Blaster Mode Zyuoh_TheGunRod_(Rod).jpeg|Rod Blaster Rod/Spear Mode Sidearms Cube Blaster The Cube Blaster is the primary sidearm of the Jungle Pride Rangers, consisting of two blocks mounted on a handle. By removing whichever block is in front by sliding it out and then sliding it into the back and pushing the second block forward, the Rangers are able to switch them between blaster mode (blue block) and sword mode (red bock). By holding down the trigger, the Rangers can charge up the Cube Blasters' energy to perform one of two finisher attacks: *'Jungle Slash': The finisher for Sword Mode. When performed by all five members, the Jungle Pride Rangers assume the form of a giant claw which slashes the opponent. If performed by only two members, an aura resembling a beasts's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps them as the two Rangers first perform a jumping downward stab and then a lateral slash. DoMerrick can perform this attack in place of Evan if needed. *'Jungle Blast': The finisher for Blaster Mode. Fires a spinning cube shaped energy blast similar to the Cube Blaster's standard projectile but larger and more solid. Still_zyuohbuster02.jpg|Cube Blaster (Sword Mode) Still_zyuohbuster01.jpg|Cube Blaster (Blaster Mode) Inventory Morphing Devices *Cube Morpher *Flash Morpher *Whale Blaster *Cube Morpher Final Individual Weapons & Team Blaster *Wing Saber *Rod Blaster Sidearms *Cube Blaster Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers Jungle Pride